Maya Vernad
Maya Role: Antagonist-turned-Supportive Character Appearance Long flowing orange hair. Emerald colored eyes. Light skin. And usually wears silver armor, along with green colored bandana & scarf. Personality Maya tends to have a very collected persona, she is merciless, ruthless, cold, stubborn, serious, and very dangerous. Though she tends to be frightening, she has a good side to her, being very kind and compassionate to those she trusts. History The Legion of Kraynos Chronicles Arc (Bonus 3) The Untold Story Arc (Bonus 1) Synopsis The Sword of Destiny Arc Dark Evolution Arc The Revelation Arc Bonding Journies Arc (Bonus 2) The Great Droid War Arc Battle of the Gods Arc Shattered Memories Arc Rings of Naught Arc Resurrection of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc The Final War Arc Maya VS Cassus (Finale) As the battle intensifies, Maya keeps sending Pillar of lights to attack Cassus head on. As Cassus continues to get damage from the assault, Cassus yells to Maya if she has finally understands the difference between them, and if she has truly forsaken her Hunter's Honor. Maya, however, tells him that she indeed knows the difference between them and that, unlike her, Cassus knows no honor, much to Cassus' great shock and surprise. Cassus is momentarily distracted and is hit by Maya's Light Strikes. He then opens his eyes to look at the Sith'arian Comet and the Wolfian Moon, while also having flashbacks of his duty as a subordinate to Mandalore the Ultimate, and sees his would-be future should it have happen the way it was originally intend. As his memory begins to flash, Maya instantly moves in front of him and dismembers his right arm and leg. Within a moment of somewhat victory, Cassus pulls his guardian gun on his left hand and fires a fully charged Buster Blaster at Maya. In the nick of time, Maya unleashes a full force celestial wave from her right leg kick and neutralizes the Buster Blaster, but has been minimally injured by whats left of the attack on her right arm and leg. The celestial wave finally puts Cassus to his downfall, as it severely damages and destroys his left arm and leg, while also breaking off his helmet in the process. As Maya can barely stand, Cassus comments that he never believed in honor or duty, but does believe in shame and cowardness. A man then appears from the shadows and is revealed to be Nexon, Mandalore the Ultimate, seeing Cassus on the ground from losing to Maya. He asks him if thinks he's finally enjoyed his time as his subordinate and as a bounty hunter in Kain's former role as Sith Lord. Cassus just says that he only did those things out of money and power, nothing else. Nexon says that he knew that Cassus wanted that, but also knew that he wanted something else; a future. Cassus says that he did wanted a future, but not this way. At that moment, Cassus' body begins to fade slowly, and Maya looks on in surprise and concern, but Nexon stops her from going to him. Cassus says that he knew that he would soon die in battle, and says that he was glad that it was Maya that he fought to the end. However, before disappearing, Cassus asks Maya and Nexon on where will a person like himself goes to. Where will his heart go, and wonders if it'll just disappear. Maya says that it will go somewhere, probably to the same place as hers, and Nexon agrees too. Cassus now finally says "Tsk! A faithful mercenary until the very end. That's...OK." and fades to nothing, with Maya and Nexon looking on. Pride then shows up from his fight with Gormer and wonders if Maya is alright. Maya sees Pride and says that she's indeed fine (though with several injuries on her arm and leg), and thanks him for his concern for her, and they hug warmthfully as Nexon looks on. Pride then sees to get Maya to a place to recover and heal her wounds, but Maya says that she wants to continue to fight in this war. Pride asks her to stay somehwere safe and that 'he' himself will fight in this war for her. Maya pleas to him to let her fight, and Pride reluctantly lets her, but reminds her not to do anything too reckless again. She's glad to hear that, and Nexon tells Pride to get her healed to continue fighting, and he begins to go on ahead for them. Powers & Abilities *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' *'Master Marksmanship Specialist:' *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' *'Strength:' *'Endurance:' *'Speed:' *'Reflexes:' *'Keen Intellect:' 'Celestial Form' 'Weapons' Family & Relatives *Daira (Michael): Uncle *Mammon: Father *Eva Vernad: Mother *Emi Vernad: Little Sister *Arnold Vernad: Baby Brother *Gabriel: Uncle *Pride (Zack): Husband *Marven Xargus: Son *Evanna Xargus: Daughter Relationships Zack Xargus Death Scar Death Stalker Mammon Eva Vernad Emi Vernad Arnold Vernad Gabriel Mandalore the Ultimate Selia Vanick Cassus Fett Maya is known to have a rivalry against Cassus being that he was one of the most famous mandalorians that fought in the Mandalorian Wars, thus she hold a great deal of respect for him. Qoutes * (to Zack) "Always remember that the first shot is always a fake, otherwise you will be the one to die." Gallery Kains bounty hunter.jpg|Maya's Primary Outfit. MandFemaleColor-small.jpg|Maya's Previous Outfit. Trivia